


Tęsknota

by Maire1



Series: Dla każdego coś miłego [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Samstiel - Freeform, Sastiel - Freeform, Sex
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 11:23:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13657983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maire1/pseuds/Maire1
Summary: Sastiel. Znalazłam powołanie w swym smutnym życiu - będę pisywała krótkie, erotyczne kawałki z Winchesterami tarzającymi się na wszystkich powierzchniach płaskich i zaokrąglonych, najlepiej z Castielem, bo najczęściej jest pod ręką.  Jak zabraknie Castiela - będą się tarzali ze sobą. ;-) Ponownie mamy sezon 9 (co za koincydencja), odcinek 9 "First born", w którym po raz pierwszy poznaliśmy Kaina (mrau), Dean zacięcie walczył na stole w jego kuchni i niestety, dostał Piętno, a tymczasem w Bunkrze Castiel próbował wydobyć resztki łaski Gadriela z Sama, co bolało, ala. Skupiamy się na Samie i Castielu...





	Tęsknota

Kanapka smakowała wszystkim i niczym. Cas westchnął i z niechęcią odłożył ją na talerzyk, wspominając smak masła orzechowego i galaretki z winogron, których już nie potrafił wyczuć. Zaczynał rozumieć „Joe Blacka” i miłość Śmierci do masła orzechowego. Bycie człowiekiem miało swoje dobre strony. Będąc człowiekiem, cieszył się dobrym jedzeniem, w tym masłem orzechowym, gorącą wodą płynącą spod prysznica, czystością mrowiącą skórę, miękkością ciepłej bluzy z kapturem, snem – o ile miał gdzie położyć skołataną głowę, wszystkimi wrażeniami i odczuciami, o których do tej pory nie miał pojęcia. Od jakiegoś czasu znowu był aniołem, a mimo to – tęsknił.

Westchnął i podniósł oczy na Sama, który wrócił do Bunkra z zakupami. Sam też tęsknił – widział to po w jego zielono-orzechowych oczach i zatroskanym wyrazie twarzy. Tęsknił za bratem, ale nie potrafił się przełamać i do niego zadzwonić. Nie potrafił przebaczyć. Jeszcze nie. Cierpiał po wypędzeniu Gadriela, a jeszcze bardziej przez to, co się wtedy wydarzyło, rozpamiętując śmierć Kevina i rzeczy, które uczynił w jego imieniu, z rozpędu oskarżając się o wszystko, łącznie z niedokończeniem Prób. Sam nienawidził być czyjąś marionetką, czy to Alaistaira, Meg, czy Lucyfera, a los pod postacią odchodzącego od zmysłów, zdeterminowanego Deana i wykorzystującego sytuację Gadriela zgotował mu kolejne Piekło.

Wcześniej Cas by go nie rozumiał, lecz teraz wiedział, co znaczy mieć wyrzuty sumienia, żałować za swoje błędy i bić się w piersi. Jednak się zmienił. Może nie czuł smaku kanapki, ale targające nim uczucia były dalekie od chłodnego osądu przeciętnego anioła. Tak jak Sam żałował za grzechy i tęsknił za Deanem, który gdzieś tam, nie wiadomo gdzie, zawziął się, by odnaleźć Gadriela i odpłacić mu pięknym za nadobne, jakby to przyniosło przebaczenie Sama. Przecież Sam i tak wybaczy bratu.

Castiel nie znał kogoś bardziej wrażliwego, empatycznego, obdarzonego dobrym sercem i rozumiejącego od Sama Winchestera. I pomyśleć, że niegdyś uważał go za abominację i przeklęty pomiot z domieszką demonicznej krwi. Nie da się ukryć, że był wtedy anielskim kretynem. Nie krew demona czyniła młodszego Winchestera tego, kim był, tylko jego charakter, determinacja i dobroć.

Nie wspominając o pięknych, wielobarwnych oczach o migdałowym wykroju, niesfornych, kasztanowych włosach, wciąż odrzucanych z szerokiego czoła niecierpliwym gestem, wyrazistych ustach, skorych zarówno do uśmiechu, jak i smutku, zawadiackim nosie, rozkosznych dołeczkach w policzkach, stanowczej szczęce i podbródku, uroczych pieprzykach rozsianych po ogorzałej skórze jak rodzynki w smakowitej drożdżówce – tak, za drożdżówkami Cas także tęsknił, długiej szyi, mocnych ramionach, szerokiej klatce piersiowej i…

Castiel zakaszlał i czym prędzej odwrócił wzrok od Sama wypakowującego zakupy na stół sztabowy, przy którym siedział, usiłując przypomnieć sobie smak kanapki z masłem orzechowym. Sam na szczęście nie zauważył natarczywości jego spojrzenia, swobodnie żartując na temat molekuł kanapki, niechęci do dżemu i dziwnych ludzkich nawyków.

\- Powinniśmy kontynuować twoje leczenie – powiedział Cas, rumieniąc się na samą myśl o swych myślach i podrywając od stołu.

Jednak kiedy dotknął dwoma palcami chłodnego czoła Sama, poczuł coś, czego nie powinno tam być. Resztki łaski Gadriela wirowały leniwie w głębi jestestwa Winchestera, nie czyniąc mu szkody, ale kusząc, by je wydobyć.

Sam zgodził się, że jeżeli to pomogłoby w namierzeniu upadłego anioła Edenu, powinni spróbować je wyekstrahować. Choćby bolało. Widniejąca w zapiskach Ludzi Pisma, służąca ku temu strzykawka z wielką igłą, wyglądała przerażająco, choć bardziej przeraziła Castiela, niż Sama. Zażartował, że Ludzie Pisma nie wypróbowali jej nie dlatego, że była zbyt duża, lecz dlatego, że - w przeciwieństwie do nich, nie mieli królika doświadczalnego. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili Cas zrozumiał, że Sam mówił o sobie. Przez kolejną dłuższą chwilę wyobrażał sobie młodszego Winchestera jako wyrośniętego, puchatego królika o wielkich uszach, ruchliwym noski i wielkich, brązowych oczach, co zdecydowanie zbiło go z tropu.

Jednakże gdy Sam zdjął koszulę i w samych dżinsach i niebieskiej koszulce położył się na wąskiej kozetce, szykując się na nieuniknione, Casowi przeszła wszelka ochota do śmiechu. W swoim życiu jako anioł robił o wiele gorsze rzeczy – zdecydowanie gorsze i na większą skalę, mimo to wbicie wielgachnej igły w odsłoniętą szyję Sama kosztowało go więcej, niż przypuszczał. Dłonie zaczęły mu się trząść – i ta tłocząca resztki błękitnej anielskiej łaski do strzykawki, i ta spoczywająca na spoconym czole człowieka.

To był koszmar. Igła sięgała chyba stosu pacierzowego. Sam cierpiał jak potępiony. Krwawił z nosa i oczu, jego ciało wracało do stanu w trakcie Prób, rozpadając się na kawałeczki na poziomie atomu, ale przez zaciśnięte zęby prosił Castiela, by nie przerywał, a aniołowi łamało się serce. O ile anioły miały serca. Po prostu nie potrafił przysparzać więcej bólu. A już na pewno nie Samowi, który przeszedł tak wiele tortur psychicznych i fizycznych, także z jego własnych rąk. Choćby tamten nalegał, że jego życie jest nic nie warte, że musi spłacić dług, że choć raz chciałby zrobić coś dobrze i do końca. Po prostu nie. Nie da rady.

Gdyby był dawnym sobą, wbiłby igłę aż po nasadę, wyciągając łaskę Gadriela do ostatniej kropli błękitu i specjalnie nie zastanawiając się, czy Sam przeżyje, bądź zostanie kaleką – dla aniołów cel zawsze uświęcał środki. Już nie był tamtym aniołem. Tym bardziej, gdy chodziło o młodszego Winchestera, którego uczucia, pobudki i poczucie winy rozumiał bardziej, niż w przypadku kogokolwiek innego, nawet jedynego w swoim rodzaju Deana, którego nigdy by nie opuścił. To znaczy - nigdy więcej. W końcu istniała tylko jedna osoba, która potrafiła tak koncertowo wszystko spieprzyć i tą osobą był niestety on.

\- Nic nie jest warte twojego życia – wychrypiał Cas, wyciągając diabelską igłę, bez zastanowienia z powrotem kładąc rękę na czole Sama i uzdrawiając go po koniuszki nerwów. Stało się. Resztki łaski Gadriela, nie licząc tych w strzykawce, zniknęły na dobre. – Umarłem jako człowiek i wiem, że życie trzeba chronić, nawet takich uparciuchów jak wy, Winchesterowie. A twoje… twoje jest dla mnie bezcenne.

Sam nabrał tchu jak pływak wyrzucony na brzeg przez falę przypływu, odruchowo podnosząc rękę do jeszcze przed chwilą potwornie obolałej szyi, ale wszelkie słowa protestu, wyrzutów, czy żalu zamarły mu na ustach. Ciężko oddychając, patrzył wprost na Casa i po raz pierwszy dostrzegł w nim niewypowiedzianą tęsknotę, wyraźnie człowieczą, nie anielską.

\- Przepraszam, Sam – powiedział Cas, z zawstydzeniem odwracając głowę. – Nie chciałem, byś wiedział.

Sam niepewnie wyciągnął rękę, a później nieco bardziej zdecydowanie chwycił Castiela za koszulę i pociągnął ku sobie. I pocałował. Bez języczka. Wilgotne, zroszone łzami bólu usta Sama przylgnęły do spierzchniętych warg Casa i wycisnęły na nich soczysty pocałunek.

\- Ale już wiem – wymruczał Sam, nieco niewyraźnie, bo wciąż z ustami przy ustach anioła.

Uśmiechnął się, delikatnie pieszcząc dłonią kark Casa i czując pod palcami drobne włoski stające dęba. Błękitne tęczówki Castiela pociemniały do nieprawdopodobnie głębokiego granatu ze złotymi punkcikami w głębi – jakby odbijał się w nich wszechświat.

\- Czyżbyś coś poczuł? – droczył się z nim Sam, poprawiając na niewygodnej kozetce i przyciągając go bliżej. – Czy tylko molekuły, jak przy kanapce?

\- Idiota – mruknął Cas, opierając się o Winchestera, zanurzając dłoń w jego potarganych, kasztanowych włosach, by odpowiedzieć pieszczotą na pieszczotę i ponawiając pocałunek, tym razem z języczkiem, poszukującym głębi, wilgoci, drugiego języka. Sam, siłą rzeczy, nie mógł odpowiedzieć na inwektywę, choć bardzo chciał.

Zamiast tego z pasją odwzajemnił pocałunek.

Jako, że kozetka naprawdę była bardzo wąska i bardzo niewygodna, po chwili, nie wiadomo jakim sposobem, obaj znaleźli się na wykafelkowanej podłodze, obściskując jak para napalonych nastolatków. Strzykawka z esencją łaski Gadriela odtoczyła się pod ścianę, lśniąc błękitem. Zapomnieli o niej.

Ręce Sama błądziły pod białą koszulą Casa, niecierpliwie poluźniając krawat i rozpinając guziki, a dłonie i oczy anioła nie odrywały od ciała Winchestera. Może był neofitą w kwestii miłości cielesnej, ale w przypadku Sama zdecydowanie było na czym zawiesić oko. Wycieńczenie, nadmierna chudość i bladość po Próbach przeminęły jak sen złoty. Szerokie ramiona prosiły się o sprawdzenie sprężystości kryjących się pod skórą mięśni, gęste, kręcone włosy na piersi kusiły, by zanurzyć w nich palce, ciemniejsze sutki stały w pełnej gotowości bojowej, czekając na usta, dobrze wyćwiczone brzuch i biodra powinien uwiecznić najlepszy z rzeźbiarzy, złocisto-ruda ścieżka miłości zachęcała, by rozpiąć spodnie i sięgnąć w głąb czarnych slipów, pobawić się ich naprężeniem, poczuć rozkoszny kształt i ciężar męskości.

Siedzący na podłodze Cas spojrzał pytająco w przymrużone, w tym momencie zielone jak koniczyna oczy Sama i zaryzykował, w nagrodę zyskując pełne aprobaty mruknięcie. Zabrakło mu tchu, gdy Sam zrobił to samo, śmiało rozpinając mu spodnie i oddając wet za wet. Castiel westchnął, instynktownie wypychając biodra w przód. Zamykająca się wokół niego szeroka dłoń z długimi, stanowczymi palcami niemal od razu doprowadziła go na skraj wybuchu. Jak to możliwe? Przecież był aniołem, nie człowiekiem.

Przestał się nad tym zastanawiać, gdy Sam nieco przyspieszył, przy każdym posuwistym ruchu nie zapominając o delikatnym podrażnieniu kciukiem zaczerwienionej, ochoczej główki – doskonale wiedział, co jemu sprawiało przyjemność, więc miał nadzieję, że i Cas doceni jego starania. Castiel docenił i niczym pilny uczeń powtórzył poczynania Sama na jego własnej męskości. Mhm, jak dobrze.

Zapatrzony w ściągniętą przyjemnością twarz Sama – uwielbiał tę wielobarwność oczu i psotne wygięcie kącika ust, Castiel pochylił się, bez słowa prosząc o kolejny pocałunek. Nie został z niczym. Całując się coraz mocniej i bardziej nieporządnie, gubiąc oddech, którego nie potrzebował i rytm, którego pożądał, Cas poddawał się doświadczonym rękoma Sama, starając się nie zostać w tyle i nie sprawić mu bólu – o nie, nie tym razem. Oderwali od siebie spragnione usta, a on poczuł nieodparty zew, napięcie kumulujące się w podbrzuszu i ciepło rozlewające między nimi, plamiące dłonie i ubrania. Sam zadygotał i z głębokim pomrukiem podążył za nim, podwajając uczucie ciepła i kleistości. Bardzo przyjemnej kleistości.

Cas nieświadomym ruchem uniósł rękę i posmakował substancji, która oblepiała mu palce. Miedź, słodycz, gorycz, piżmo. Zdecydowanie nie molekuły.

Sam zaśmiał się, odrobinę odsuwając od Casa i swobodnie opierając o ścianę. Anioł nie potrafił oderwać od niego oczu, bo rozluźniony, spełniony Sam Winchester był najpiękniejszym widokiem, jaki można sobie wyobrazić – zdyszany, potargany, roześmiany i po prostu szczęśliwy. Kosmyki miękkich, brązowych jak świeżo wyłupany kasztan włosów opadały na spocone czoło, na czubku nos perliły się drobniutkie kropelki potu, w zielono-piwnych oczach tańczyły złote iskry, policzki pałały rumieńcem, wilgotne, apetyczne usta rozchylały zapraszająco.

\- Może jednak zrobię ci tę twoją kanapkę z masłem orzechowym i galaretką winogronową, bez dżemu? – spytał Sam, uśmiechając się szeroko i pokazując słodkie dołeczki w policzkach. – Bo chyba jednak zostało w tobie co nieco z człowieka.

\- Bardzo się cieszę – odparł szczerze Castiel, próbując zrozumieć, co się przed momentem zdarzyło i czy w związku z tym powinien uruchomić swoje nowo odkryte poczucie winy. Nie, chyba nie. To nie było nic złego, prawda? Sam nie wydawał się zmartwiony, zagniewany, ani przestraszony. – Poproszę. Bez dżemu.

\- Mhm, za dużo słodyczy? – prychnął Sam, podnosząc się z podłogi i pomagając wstać Castielowi tylko po to, by przygarnąć go do siebie i mocno uściskać. – Jakby co – ja też.

Co dziwne, zwykle nie pojmujący niedomówień Cas, doskonale go zrozumiał.


End file.
